narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidetsugu
| affiliation = Taunagi Gang | partner = Michiaki (formerly) Izumo | rank = | academy age = | chunin age = | occupation = Leader of the Taunagi | nature type = | jutsu = | tools = | other = and expert }} Kogorō (コゴロウ, Kogorou), whose real name is Hidetsugu (秀次), is the leader of the Taunagi Gang and a powerful, highly-wanted who allegedly originated in the . After an unknown incident, half his lower face was burned away, leaving him with a characteristic scar. He currently operates from in the Land of Swamps. Background Personality On a superficial level, Kogorō is good-natured and affable towards friend and foe alike. While he is serious and rarely, if ever, smiles, he is not entirely without a sense of humor, as revealed by his cynical remarks and occasional self-deprecating jokes. Calm and observant, he does not lose his cool when under pressure, not even when his plans have been failed. Instead, he will adapt to the situation and continue with the task at hand, attempting to turn less-than-ideal situations to his advantage. Despite the power he holds, Kogorō is essentially humble in nature. He never underestimates his opponents and is never takes personal offense when others try to insult him. He also has a soft-spot for children, and will often times go out of his way to ensure they aren’t unnecessarily harmed by either him or his gang members. Furthermore, Kogorō is perfectly courteous towards even his opponents, which often confuses those who have heard of his reputation, as they expect to meet a ruthless, bloodthirsty mob boss and are instead confronted with a soft-spoken, honest man who seems concerned and sympathetic towards their needs. Above all, Kogorō possesses a quiet, sure confidence about him, and seems to know his limits. But he also knows what he is capable of… and that is what makes him dangerous. He does not expect success—he plans for it. If that plan fails, he has a contingency and can and will adapt: He is determined, but flexible. This is partly what accounts for his polite demeanor as he has nothing to lose knowing that in the end, one way or another, he will get what he wants. That said, the rumors of Kogorō being ruthlessly cold blooded are also true. He has no qualms about killing or torturing others to get his way—and if someone stands in his way he won’t hesitate to cut through him. Not even children are exempt from this, despite his soft spot for the young. However, while he seems to be amoral, he is not needlessly cruel. This is driven by his pragmatic nature rather than innate kindness, as he is practical and never goes out of the way in order to harm someone if such harm is unnecessary to achieving his goals. In that sense, he is an “opportunistic sadist,” as he can be utterly merciless when attempting to coerce someone into doing something, but is otherwise not inclined to indulge a sense of bloodlust. Yet, while he is by no means unopposed to using force to get his way, he is usually more cunning or subtle in his approach. While he seems honest, he is actually a master at telling half-truths and providing misleading information, although he rarely needs to lie outright. This is because Kogorō thrives off of information, and he uses it to manipulate others into doing what he wants. Not only does he have a network of spies who run throughout the black market, he is a keen observer of human nature and has a high emotional intelligence that allows him to identify what makes someone tick and get inside their head. This also makes him an understanding and magnanimous gang leader. He understands when his followers fail him, but as always, he expects failure and can work around it. As opposed to punishing them, Kogorō will offer them another chance and simply adjust as needed. Nonetheless, he has an extremely refined sense of intuition when it comes to treachery, and can typically sense immediately if someone is trying to take advantage of him. In such circumstances, Kogorō loses any semblance of tolerance and is shockingly brutal in his retribution. He detests those who attempt to undermine him, and he never forgets when someone has slighted him by betraying his trust. Relationships Michiaki: Izumo: Appearance Equipment : Abilities Plot Trivia *Interestingly, Kogorō has a pathological fear of fire, which is likely related to his past and the scar on his lower face. Over the years he has worked to lessen that fear, and his characteristic kiseru was the method he used to begin desensitizing himself to the presence of flames. *Kogorō speaks with an accent that seems to resemble a kansai-ben dialect. Quotes